


Flight

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabble based on februeruri's (www.februeruri.tumblr.com) adorable and amazing drawing which you can find here: http://februeruri.tumblr.com/post/132744239226/slow-sweet-short-lived-and-just-right. Erwin is a pilot and Levi is a flight attendant. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [februeruri (kimitake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimitake/gifts).



He’d always been an intense man, Levi supposed. But Erwin Smith was peculiar. He’d always struck him, mesmerized him, made him feel hypnotized in a subtle, needling way he could never quite put his finger on. 

Maybe it was how blue his eyes were, or how _light_ his hair was. Most blond somewhat darkened as time went on, but that could not be said about him. Very stunning, if Levi was honest with himself. Then again, maybe it was just the eyebrows.

Levi had only begun working with this particular airline nearly two months prior, and he was surprised with how kind everyone was. Petra was always fussing about, trying to be sure everything was properly prepared for the passengers. Auruo was a little more… _annoying_ , but he was a good enough man, he supposed. The rest of the staff appeared to be trying to get them together for some time with no success thus far. 

Erwin was always making his own preparations, talking with his co-pilot, a shaggy, deep-voiced _giant_ that made a habit of sniffing everyone and everything. It was well enough though, considering Mike’s nose seemed to be the only thing that made the staff comfortable the on-flight meals were properly fresh and refrigerated. 

Levi remained lost in his thoughts as he watched the world go by. Passengers struggled to exit in an orderly fashion, some looking cheery for the start of their vacation, others shooting nasty looks when taking luggage out of the overhead compartment wasn’t happening in a timely enough fashion for them. As Petra finished up the last of her duties and the final passengers had long since exited, Levi went to collect his own things - a small carryon stuffed with several days worth of clothing and necessities, meticulously packed with deft fingers. 

He squinted at the bright lights of the terminal as he left the small tunnel leading from the plane to the building and rubbed at his brow with a sigh through his nose. They had landed in Heathrow, and there was admittedly some hidden excitement inside him; he’d never visited before. 

He stumbled along, taking in the sights when he felt a hand brush at his shoulder, asking for his attention. 

“Bumpy flight.” 

Levi lifted his brow and immediately recognized the voice, turning his face up to see Erwin Smith smiling down at him. He’d been polite in the past, always thanking him or saying hello and goodbye when the occasion called for it. However, he had yet to approach him like this, in a way that made him think his intentions were more than a greeting. 

“Not so bad.” Levi shrugged. 

“I was thinking about getting dinner,” Erwin continued in a slow and even tone, “I realize I haven’t spoken to you much and you’re on a lot of my flights.”

“You asking me to dinner?” Levi replied bluntly, schooling his face into neutrality, but there was something funny about him that made him want to smile.

“If you’re feeling up to it.”

“Sure.”

\----

Months had passed since their first night socializing, jet lagged and barely intelligible over typical touristy food, and they’d become fast friends. So much so that Erwin had taken to texting him on days they were apart, and telling him about his day. It made him feel weird - but not at all in a bad way. The first time Erwin sent him a blushing and grinning emoji, Levi grit his teeth with the realization that this man was _cute_. 

After-flight meals became a standard, and dining with him evolved from short affairs of small talk and stuffing their faces for survival to being far more about the conversation. He had an unusual way of talking - so direct and so serious about his job, but there was love somewhere in there and Levi was fond of it. 

Nearly six agonizingly tempting months into their blossoming friendship, they were walking side by side to the gate when Erwin stopped in his tracks. Curious, Levi stopped to look at him over his shoulder. He remained still as Erwin slowly approached him, almost demure, gaze insistent as he lifted a hand and touched his fingers to Levi’s nametag. As if every move were perfectly calculated, he tilted it only a few centimeters up with his forefinger before dropping his hand, offering a small smile. “Crooked.” he said. 

Levi took in a slow breath and sighed through his nose before he felt the urge of the inevitable within him and he grabbed Erwin’s face with his slender hands and jerked him down with unintentionally rough affection. When Erwin did not flinch, did not resist, but only continued to stare into his eyes, Levi tilted his head up to connect their lips. Slow, sweet, short-lived and just right. He released him with as much vigor as he had grabbed him. 

They stood there, unmoving, as if at an impasse before the color creeped into the tips of Erwin’s ears and his gaze softened just so, and Levi was satisfied. Wordlessly, he took Erwin’s hand and tugged him along, smiling to himself when he felt the towering man lean into his frame in a nudge of sweet affection.


End file.
